


apologies

by emptypalm



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypalm/pseuds/emptypalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is robbed of well-deserved sleep by most pressing thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799897) by [America_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/America_Lupin/pseuds/America_Lupin)



> The first in my tumblr prompts series. This takes place after episode 5 in Vengeance and contains mild spoilers for such.

It was a resting day, if there was ever such a thing. A day for recuperation and reorganization, dealing with the issues of moving large groups of people in a world that really was no longer safe for any of them. It was a strange concept—they were not _free_ , not yet, no matter how much Spartacus would preach to that. They were still branded Fugitivus, and until that was removed, they would be hunted. Poached like animals to fill the fat bellies of Roman pricks.

That thought alone was enough to keep Agron from well-deserved sleep.

Another was the lack of the warmth beside of him, Nasir forever the busy body. Stir crazy, he supposed, from having to stay behind during the storming of the arena. Now there was much to do at camp and Nasir took to tending to the wounded, both those had that gone and the ones that had been left behind.

Exhaustion spilled into their small room before the man actually did, their little section no more than a nook in the wall separated by hanging woven mats. They were pushed aside as Nasir entered, replace to conceal the both of them from the others in a small show of privacy. If nothing else, they were both private men.

“How fares your friend?” Agron asked, body slack against the swaddle of cloth that made their bed. His own wounds had been minimal and taken care of by the steady hands of Mira while Nasir and Naevia had been otherwise occupied by Crixus. A fast family this band of former slaves made.

Nasir’s eyes were dark in the candlelight of their nook, adding the candle he had been carrying to the three in the corner. “Grief stricken and heavyhearted,” he reported, voice quiet. “Chadara curses you for returning alive, envies me for your affections.”

“Send her my apologies,” Agron commented dryly, throwing his arm over his eyes to ward off the light and ease the tension in his temples, “and inform her it was almost not so. But she should have avoided such attentions from a fucking Gaul. Too prone to dying messily.”

Nasir’s body was slight compared to most men, packed with thin muscle only now being put to use after so long spent as a body slave. He could easily rest on top of Agron without much effort or discomfort, something that they both quickly came to enjoy. Agron’s free hand immediately went to hip, squeezing as the Nasir’s hands skirted over his torso to check wounds.

“Still words,” Nasir warned, perhaps a bit warmly, though when Agron looked his eyes were intent and focused towards their purpose. “I will not be made to feel guilty for my attachments, nor should you.”

“Who speaks of guilt?” Agron questioned, groaning quietly when a recent wound was prodded with deft fingers to check for infection. “I speak of possibility and uncertainty.”

Nasir’s hum was noncommittal, but he was apparently satisfied with the results of his body check. The first touch of lips finally had Agron uncovering his eyes, his hand seeking favor in the man’s hair as they kissed at a lazy pace. A slow movement of lips against lips, a hint of wetness when Nasir took his bottom lip into his mouth for a gentle nip and soothing suckle.

“You are back,” Nasir murmured, dark eyes solemn as they rested on Agron’s. There was a smile there, something small and private and reserved for Agron alone. “Heart is set at ease, eyes soothed, mind able to set purpose to task once more. Uncertainty yet sleeps far away from us tonight.”

Agron met Nasir’s searching eyes with a dry look, knowing what he expected in response. He huffed out a laugh hard enough to shake his chest and bounce the other man resting on top of it. “Well, if you search for argument, you’ll find none from my fucking lips,” he defended, earning a quick smile and a slow kiss from Nasir.

Parting for breath was a necessary burden, Agron’s lips following Nasir’s when he attempted to part, wanting more. “That is not what I wish to find from your lips,” Nasir mumbled, eyes dropping to study Agron’s slick mouth before quirking a brow to him.

Agron could only respond with an interested noise and a flip of positions.


End file.
